vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-12-10
Page will be updated and finalized shortly after the is over.|info = Data here is only placeholder/filler/unfinished. }} __TOC__ "Decoy ORDINARY HUMAN FATHER" Match Matchup Highlights The two seem evenly matched early here as they trade lockups and headlocks. Snake decides to get dirty by preparing Table-San for some ultraviolence. He then has the gall to Codecbreaker his opponent, right through a nice gal who is trying to pay for college. Yet still this stranger powers back with a few neat spinebusters. Snake fires back by teaching him the Basics of CQC and goes for a submission, but no good. Throughout, the family man in blue is seen to be levitating slightly above the mat. I smell something fishy here. The two trade some shooty submission hold sfor a while, but the normal opponent seemingly has no spine to break. At one point he locks in an Octopus Hold...wait a minute, could it be...? In between a little bit of dancing, Snake catches him in a neckbreaker, then CQCs him into a Rings of Saturn for a submission victory at eleven minutes. Forget what I said earlier; making the Man of One Thousand Holds tap out is an amazing feat. Winner Other Plot Phoenix Wright reports to the voice in his head that he managed to swipe the key to Sonic the Hedgehog's locker the previous week before the Disciplinary Committee barged in, and the Chaos Emerald is now in his possession. The voice has one final task before the summoning can take place: eliminate Solid Snake. When Phoenix balks at the idea of actually killing anyone, the voice says to "remember what he did to us". Phoenix presses on what the voice meant by "us", but is brushed off with promises that all will be revealed only after Snake is gone. "Rumble of the Also-Rans" Fatal Four-Way One-Fall Match Matchup Highlights Barkley, having fallen the farthest of the competitors, seems pretty hungry here and spends the early gooings of the fight working over Barrett. Red and Zangief square off in an appropriately David v. Goliety style brawl. Barrett nearly takes Barkley's head off at one point, and from then on he puts CM Dunk through the ringer. He changes gears to work on the Ruskie, who in turn gets worked over. Red decides to square off against Barret, nailing a Lou Thesz press that Falcon drilled into him during their classic three-match series. The two square off outside, while Barkley gets the best of Zangief in the ring. Barrett hits the Big Shot Ending on Red while the other two competitors are busy outside the ring. Red takes the fall at nine minutes. Winner Other Plot Gabe Newell meets with Fujin and Raijin to give them their first security assignment: identify and capture the Light Switcher-Offer! Fujin immediately refuses, and Raijin explains to the confused GM that they're the "Disciplinary Committee", not a police force, ya know? Only when somebody is caught or reported for breaking the rules will they step in to put a stop to it and punish them. Gabe grumbles that he doesn't know who the LSO is, but they'd just earlier struck again while he was in the restroom, leaving him sitting there in the darkness, but Raijin just shrugs. Nothing they can do about that now, ya know? "Hidden Stake" First Blood Match Matchup Highlights First Blood Match. Dracula would have won if not for 2Kuality. Winner Other Plot While on his way out to the parking lot to head home, Solid Snake is stopped by a codec call warning that Phoenix is waiting to ambush him there. The caller identifies themselves as "DLN. 073", which Snake recognizes as a designation from Dr. Light's line of Robot Masters. When asked for clarification, the caller only says that they're "one of your fans" before terminating communication. "Real American Heroes" Match Matchup Highlights (TO BE ADDED LATER) Winner Other Plot Backstage, Guile tries to make small talk with Duke Nukem about the match, but gets no response. Guile assumes his partner must be down about his loss to Ganondorf last week, but Duke scoffs at this and says that he'd just a few minutes ago marched up and demanded a rematch for later that same night, a challenge which was accepted only once Ganon had finished laughing. But even this does nothing to shake Duke's self-confidence, and he promises to dish out more punishment on the Dark Lord than Hell itself. Co-Op Championship Tag-Team Match Matchup Highlights Arino dedicated his portion of the match for attacking Sonic - even if he is not the legal man. The match was soon turned into a Tornado Tag Team match as both teams would get in the ring, break the pin, and stay in the darn ring. AVGN tries to pin Sonic with a roll-up after Sonic misses springboard jump, which Knuckles breaks. Immediately, Knuckles starts arguing with the referee about the five-count. Nerd seizes this oppotunity by using another roll-up on Sonic and finishing the match. Winner Other Plot Kefka interviews Mike Haggar about his impending title defense match against Gabe Newell. Haggar admits that he's facing a tough opponent, but is confident he can keep the belt; Kefka, on the other hand, is resigned to Gabe's invulnerability and hopes the Mayor enjoys being stuck back in the midcard once he's lost. "Technical Difficulties" Match Matchup Highlights Twitch crashed midway through this match, but Bazza managed to pause the game and resume it once the site was back on its feet. This is why there are two broadcast links up top. Winner Other Plot "Jesus Christ, Nappa, you've been under more men than the announce table..." VGCW Championship Match Matchup Highlights Mike Haggar dominated match earlier and even broke out of Gabe's Wallet Squeeze. However, Gabe overcame the odds by landing Price Drop. Winner "RETURN OF...!?" Match Matchup Highlights The Dark Lord's entrance music is interrupted by the appearance of a bald white guy in boxer shorts, with "GANON" painted across his chest and "DORF" across his back. He climbs into the ring and introduces himself as "Gan''i''n", saying that the actual Ganon sent him out here as a replacement fighter rather than waste his own time. Duke responds to this insult by knocking the guy's teeth out, and the credits roll on him seething in the middle of the ring. Winner Category:Broadcast Category:Singles Category:Fatal Four-Way Category:First Blood Category:Tag Team Category:VGCW Championship Category:Main Division Category:Co-Op Championship